Wasted Love
by asStClairewashere
Summary: I felt a shudder run through Eren as I kissed a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his naked chest. We had hours left together and I wasn't going to let a single second of our time go to waste. The first chapter turned into more of a prologue thing so it's kind of short and I suck at summaries, but the story is better than my bad try at a summary and it gets better as it goes.
1. 23 August 2014

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"23 August 2014, 7:34 A. /I slipped two fingers through the soft chocolate hair in front of me, making it messier than it usually was. A smile slipped onto the sleeping lips that were so close to mine, a few thin rays of sunlight falling across them from the window across the room. The corners of my mouth tugged themselves up to mirror the ones that were nearly pressed against them as big, brilliant blue-green eyes started to slide open slowly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The fingers that had been in that perfect hair slipped down and trailed down the smooth, naked back that I could feel rise and fall against my hand with each soft breath that was taken./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Today was the last day we had before the summer ended. Today was the last day we had before we had to start pretending that this wasn't how we loved spending our mornings, wrapped up in each other's arms, soaking in the other's warmth. Today was it for us./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"9:06 A. /"Levi can you make pancakes?" I looked down at that messy mop of brown hair and pressed my lips against it. We were acting like today wasn't our last. Like we still had years together after today was over. I pulled my head back and nodded, gazing into the beautiful ocean eyes that I'd come to adore over the past three months./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I would have done anything for that boy, making pancakes didn't seem like a big deal, but when I tried to stand up I found it to be far more difficult than it should have been. I looked backed into those pretty eyes again before I put my mouth against Eren's ear to whisper, "I could make you pancakes if you would let me get up off of this couch, Eren." Eren only blushed lightly before loosening the grip that he had on my waist just enough for it to be comfortable for both of us to stand together. So I walked to the kitchen with Eren clinging to my back with a blanket draped across his shoulders, dragging on the floor, and his chin resting on my head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We spent the morning like that. With me trying to make pancakes and Eren wrapped around me, leaning comfortably against my back and placing soft, gentle kisses along my neck and shoulders./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"12:14 P. /"I never want to sit through another movie like that again," I whispered as the credits for Titanic started rolling on the screen. The beautiful boy who was laying on my chest giggled a little and placed a light kiss against my jaw./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I closed my eyes when I felt the television remote slip out of my hand. We lay there in the quiet for a few more minutes before Eren let out a loud gasp and I heard Netflix start loading up another movie. I opened my eyes just in time to see the movie Eren had picked before it started. I groaned and leaned my head against the arm of the couch. The Notebook. I was going to die from the excess amounts of clichéd boredom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When I felt arms wrap around my waist and an ear press against my chest, I figured that I could deal with a few sappy romance movies if it meant having one of my own./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"10:17 P. /I felt a shudder run through Eren as I kissed a trail of open-mouthed kissed down his naked chest. We had hours left together and I wasn't going to let a single second of our time go to waste./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My lips never left Eren's body as I reached over to the nightstand to pull open a drawer and retrieve a bottle of lube, but I only set the little plastic tube aside, opting to tease Eren's nipples with my tongue and hands rather than touch him elsewhere for the time being./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When Eren started clutching at my scalp, his fingers brushing over the shaved area on the nape of my neck before grabbing a fistful of black hair, I pulled myself off of him and just stared for a while. "You are absolutely gorgeous, Eren Jaeger." I saw a blush creep onto his cheeks as I leaned my face into the side of his neck and slicked up my fingers before running them down his overheated body. Felt his stomach clench as my fingers ghosted over it, felt his thighs tremble when they wrapped around my waist./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I let one of my fingers lightly circle the tight ring of muscle at Eren's entrance while I relished in the small gasps that came out of his kiss bruised lips. I moved my mouth over Eren's to swallow the sounds that he made when I slid my finger into his tight heat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I stayed my hand until I felt Eren relax just a little bit and push himself against my finger. When I felt his movement I slipped my finger out and then pushed it back in. Then I did it again. And again. I started out slowly but when Eren begged for more I slipped another in, scissoring my fingers inside of him while I picked up speed. Eren hardly noticed when a third finger joined the other two. I slid my lips off of Eren's, forging a trail of fire down his throat and chest. I pushed my fingers in deeper searching for that one spot that would have Eren writhing against the bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Levi, please. I n- ah!" Eren's words were cut off with a yell and his back arched up off the bed. I smiled against his chest as my fingers brushed up against that small gland inside of the body beneath me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I slowed my fingers, rubbing them in a slow circle on Eren's prostate. I lifted my lips from Eren's chest to take in all of him with my eyes. "What were you trying to say, Eren?" I received a glare that only lasted a second because I pushed my fingers harder into Eren, making his hips buck up against my hand and a low moan to slip from his lips. When I got another half-hearted glare for my actions, I stilled my fingers inside of my lover and leaned down to press my lips against his cheek. " I'm sorry, what were you saying?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eren turned his head to the side to press his lips against mine while he reached a hand down between us to grab my wrist, gently pulling my fingers out of his entrance. He threaded his fingers through mine and barely pulled his lips away from mine. Our mouths were still touching when he whispered against them, low and sultry, "I was trying to say that I need you inside me. Now." He didn't have to say more than that. I would have done anything for that boy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I placed my lips against the soft ones that I had memorized weeks ago as I lined myself up with the body that I had come to know better than I knew my own. I tightened my fingers around the hand that Eren had slipped into mine as I pushed into the beautiful body beneath mine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"24 August 2014, 5:05 A. /And that was how I remembered Eren Jaeger. Even though when I woke the next day because my alarm clock was going off at ass-crack-of-dawn in the morning and there was only a picture I had taken of Eren some weeks ago, absolutely beautiful with the sun in his eyes, where Eren should have been laying besides me. Even though I was 31 years old and the boy that had been with me for the past three months, hardly leaving my apartment for the majority of the time that we'd shared, was only 15. Even though though the reason I had woken up alone was because Eren had had to leave before the sun had come to catch his flight back to Florida so he would make it back home in time to start his sophomore year of high school, and it was a long flight from Hawaii to Florida. I decided to remember that last night we had together./p 


	2. 9 June 2014

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"9 June 2014, 12:34 A. /"I can't believe I slept in. Mikasa is going to kill me. I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, she's going to kill me." Those words became a mantra that I whispered under my breath as I ran through the airport where I should have been boarding a plane fifteen minutes ago. I didn't stop running until I reached my designated departure gate and saw my adoptive sister chatting with a bored looking, blonde stewardess./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My feet slowed down and seemed to drag underneath me as I neared the two women, both of whom were scowling at me. "It's nice of you to finally join us, Eren. You're late, I shouldn't even let you on this plane because of how long you've held up the flight, but I like your sister too much to do that. You're incredibly lucky that several of my co-workers on this flight owed me favours." I managed a smile and a polite "hello, Annie," to which my sister-in-law only scoffed and crossed her arms at. Mikasa turned to visually scold me before she lightly kicked my calf and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt something small slip into my pocket but decided to wait until I got onto the plane to see what Mikasa had put on my person./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My sister pulled back, holding me at arm's length so that she could look me over from head to toe before she gave me one last quick hug. "Mikasa, I'm only going to be gone for three months. It's not that big of a deal."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My baby brother is going across the country all by himself, of course it's a big deal. Eren, you are to keep in constant contact with me. If I don't get an update at least once a day from you, I will follow you to Hawaii and I will find you and bring you home, even if I have to swim you back across the ocean. You are going on this trip because you did really great in school this year and you worked hard enough to earn most of the money to pay for this yourself. However, if you do anything stupid while you're gone, I will cut your trip short and you will be grounded as soon as you get back home, do you understand?" I turned to throw a disbelieving look back at Annie, only to have her roll her eyes at me, before I nodded slowly at my older sister. "Good. Now get on that plane. And I know that you're only fifteen, but at least try to behave yourself."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I turned and threw one last wave over my shoulder before I headed down the ridiculously long hallway that would get me onto the plane./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"1:07 A. /Pepper spray. Mikasa had put pepper spray in my pocket./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"10:36 A. /I had to hand it to Armin, he had done well for himself since he'd moved out here for college a few moths ago. He'd met me in Honolulu, Oahu when I got off the plane and we walked - apparently the most common mode of transportation besides bicycles and taxi cabs in Hawaii - to he is apartment together. It was a simple apartment but it was pretty spacious for just him, two bed, one bath, a full-sized kitchen and living room, all nicely furnished./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You can have the guest room. It's all the way down the hall, last door on the left." I raised a hand in thanks before I lugged my heavy bags down the hall to what would be my room for the rest of the summer. "So Eren, now that you're here," Armin's voice travelled down the hall, "what would you like to do first?" I thought about my answer for only a second before I dropped my luggage onto the bed and bolted back down the hall./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I want to go surfing!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Armin looked at me out of the corner of his eye as he paused in cleaning a fish for what I assumed would be dinner. He went back to cutting as he replied to my suggestion. "You live in Florida. You surf practically all year long. Why are you so excited about doing what you've already done hundreds of times?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You have answered your own question Armin. I've surfed in Florida. Now I'm in Oahu and I really want to check out what the surfing is like here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A kitchen towel was thrown in my general direction in response to my smart-ass reply but I could only laugh when I saw Armin's look of unenthusiastic acceptance. "You, Eren Jaeger, are proving to be a much more difficult human being to deal with than I remember."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"11:13 A. /So that found me fifteen feet in the air, basically flying above the water, on my very first Hawaiian wave, rolling into the beach of North Shore at top speed. The wave had been so strong that I had managed to ride it all the way back to the shore, the force of my board hitting the wet sand causing me to stumble off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I picked up my now sandy surf board and walked over to Armin who was sitting under an umbrella, reading a massive book and doing absolutely nothing to help his pale complexion. "Armin, if you don't get your ass up and in the water soon, I will throw you in." I received a withering glare in response to my comment but I didn't let it discourage me from messing with my blond friend, and Armin knew that I wasn't going to back down until he did what I asked. A bookmark was slowly placed into the over-sized book and then it was laid gently onto a towel before my pasty friend brought himself to get up off of the floor. Another glare was shot in my direction when Armin left the shade of the umbrella that he had been hiding under and immediately began turn phase through every shade of red possible until he was bright red. Like lobster red./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two of us began to walk down to the water together. Sadly, being a fifteen year old boy meant that we only made it half way down the beach before I started screwing around. I stopped very suddenly causing Armin to run into my back hard enough to land him on his ass right in the almost-too-hot sand. " I looked back down at Armin and smirked. "I'll race you to the water." It wasn't a question and I got a look that said 'why do you hate me?' thrown up at me from Armin's place on the ground. Before Armin could even stand up though, I took off running, managing to hit his shoulder with my board and probably spraying sand all over him with my feet when I took off. Because Armin was still only a seventeen year old boy , he was quick to retaliate. He caught my ankle with his foot which effectively caused me to lose my balance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My board hit the sand before I did so I got the chance to hear the dull thud of the wood when it landed. I, however, didn't feel my own body come in contact with the sand and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing yet. I blinked a few times before I got a clear view of the reason why I hadn't ended up with a mouth full of sand. It was a bad thing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I was laying right on top of a grumpy looking man. He looked to be a few years older than Armin, too good looking for my own good with slate grey eyes which were currently burning holes through my face with the sheer force of his anger. Landing on this stranger seemed to have been a really bad thing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I wormed a hand from where it was pressed in between our chests and held it fairly close to our faces in a short of greeting to my landing cushion. "Hi, I'm Eren."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's very nice to know brat, now would you mind getting the hell off of me. Getting crushed by shitty children is not one of my favourite activities." I could feel my face heat up as I rolled off of the very attractive man that'd been under me. I had nearly forgotten that Armin was there until he started laughing quietly at me. I sat up and rested on my elbows as I moved a hand to flip my friend off but he only started laughing a bit more loudly at my response. Our fun only lasted another minute or so as we both cringed at the sound of what had to be a dying seagull that was getting gradually closer to us. One look at the short man who was just beginning to rise form the floor next to me told me that I didn't really want to know what was making that horrible wailing sound but it was too late to run. The foghorn was practically on top of us by this point./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""LEEEEEEVIIIIII! I SAW THAT! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE," a brown haired harpy with thick glasses turned to me after assaulting our ears with her screeching and stared right at me with an unsettling interest before finally speaking at a somewhat reasonable - but still far too loud - volume, "do you think you could do it again so that I can get a picture?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Levi scoffed at the crazy woman as he brushed sand from himself. "Hanji, you don't need a picture of me being tackled to the ground by some stupid kid. I told you that I didn't even want to come to the beach today but you still made me. I blame you for this, Shitty Glasses." The crazy woman, who I now knew was called Hanji, waved a hand in Levi's general direction as a dismissal, apparently not looking for or needing his permission, as she continued to stare, never once taking her eyes off my face. She didn't even blink, I was starting to think that there was sand stuck in my eyebrows or something./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""When the boy who tackled you has such fascinating eyes, I need multiple pictures...and maybe a DNA sample." And with that said, a phone was quickly pulled out of lord only knows where where given that Hanji was wearing a bikini, and there was suddenly a hand on my chin and a camera being shoved in my face. "It doesn't look like you're wearing any contact lenses, so these must be natural. Do one or both of your parents have eyes like these? They're so unique and pretty. Hold still." I looked at Hanji with concern for my poor seeing orbs when a pale hand wrapped around her wrist and she took a second to look away from me to look at Levi, "Hange, let the kid go."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh alright shorty, but only in he promises me one thing?" Hanji looked back at me with such a pleading look that I couldn't help but to nod hesitantly, "You seem interesting and like way more fun than shorty over there. I'd like to get to know you better. Can I have your number?" I nodded again, less hesitant this time because Hanji seemed really nice when she wasn't screaming. The phone that had been in my face was placed into my hand so I put my number in there with my name and a quick selfie. Hanji squealed quickly when I passed the phone back to her, and she began dragging Levi away from us further down the beach with a promise to call me later tonight thrown over her shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know Eren," Armin said softly behind me, "we've been here for a while and we still need to unpack your things. Let's head back to the apartment before something even stranger happens."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"4:24 P. /Armin and I had finished unpacking my two bags pretty quickly which left us a lot of time to ourselves. We decided to kick back until dinner, so we were just laying on the carpet in the living room watching bad daytime television and eating junk food that we'd picked up on the way home. I was bored out of my mind but I had already showered and I didn't want to get dirty again and have to take another, so when my phone vibrated its way off of the coffee table I was grateful for the distraction. I picked my phone up from where it had fallen onto the floor and hit 'answer.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hello, is this Eren Jaeger?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I giggled a little under my breath at hearing my full name but replied normally, "Yeah Miss Hanji, this is Eren." I heard what sounded like choking come from the other side of the line and I actually laughed out loud this time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Miss? Don't call me miss, that makes me feel old. How old do you even think I am, kid? Actually, never mind. Don't answer that. But now I'm curious, how old are you?" I heard a very muffled voice say something in the background then it was just Hanji, "What do you mean that's a personal question? I'm sure Eren doesn't mind. So, how many years have you been on this earth, child?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I hesitated answering for a second so I looked over at Armin who was propped up on an elbow and could probably hear my conversation. He shrugged his shoulders and waved a hand at me in a 'it's your decision kind of way,' so I shrugged off my own hesitancy and answered, "I'm fifteen." There was a quick intake of breath from Hanji but if her small squeal of delight was anything to go by, I'd have to guess and say that she wasn't the least bit bothered by my youth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""YOU'RE JUST A BABY!" I pulled the phone away from my ear to prevent damage to my ear drum. "You're so tall and pretty for just fifteen! That's it, we're going to be fantastic friends from now on." I looked over at Armin who looked absolutely terrified just by the sheer volume coming from my cell phone's speaker so I figured that I looked something like that. "Eren, I have just texted you my address. You are to meet me here tomorrow at exactly eleven in the morning. If you don't come, you'll make me sad. See you tomorrow!" I didn't even get a chance to agree or ask any questions before the line by my ear went dead. What exactly had I just gotten myself into?/p 


	3. 10 June 2014

div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.625px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443206787109px;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"10 June 2014, 7:54 A. /"Come on, Eren. You said you wanted to go out and do things before you had to go over to Hanji's but you won't get your lazy butt out of bed. I'm starting to feel bad for Mikasa, exactly how she and Annie have managed to take care of you by themselves for the past five years is beyond me." All I did was press my face further into the soft pillow that I was laying on and let out a childish whine. "Fine, but I'm leaving this apartment in ten minutes and if you aren't ready to go by then, I will leave without you and then you can walk around this island all by yourself."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"If there was one thing that was more of a fact than the sun rising in the east, it was that I was not a morning person. Anytime before noon just didn't agree with me. Still, Armin had promised to take me to what he had said were some must see locales for a first time islander and I didn't really want to miss it. So, reluctantly, I hauled myself out of my very warm bed and let out a string of curses that Mikasa would have hit me for when my feet touched the cold tile floor of the guest room. I was going to have to buy myself some slippers if I planned on keeping all of my toes while I was staying here with Armin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"All of the clothes that I had brought with me were already unpacked and shoved untidily into drawers and the small closet that had come with the room, so it didn't take me long to pull out and put on a pair of cargo shorts and a light green t-shirt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It had already been fifteen minutes by the time that I had finally decided to get out of bed and get dressed but I knew walking down the hall that Armin would still be waiting for me at the door because he was a nice person who was full of empty threats. When I reached the front door, Armin picked a small pack up off the floor and walked out of the apartment with an exasperated huff./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"8:17 A. /I leaned a little farther forward into the wind, my body not touching the railing that sat at the edge of the cliff just a metre away in front of me, but it honestly didn't have to. The wind blowing up the cliff face to the top of the mountain was more than enough to keep my tilted body from falling forward onto the rough paved walkway beneath me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Armin, this is incredible! I had no idea that wind could do this," I yelled as I turned my face to the side, still leaning into the wind, to see Armin smiling and leaning even farther forward than I was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Legend says that a person could jump off a this mountain and never hit the ground. The wind would just carry them back up to safety because of how strong it is. I know it sounds like a fairy tale but when you're actually up here, feeling how strong the wind is for yourself, you can almost believe that it's true."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I looked out over the edge of the cliff I was standing on, thinking that I could just jump over and never touch the ground again. "...It's so nice. Almost like flying."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"And of course I had to go and say something nice like that to Mother Nature and jinx myself, because the wind decided to let me down just seconds later. There was a slight lull in the force of the wind and it lasted less than a second but that was all it took. Armin and I both felt it at exactly the same time and all we had time to do was look at each other before we both landed chest to gravel with the paved pathway beneath us./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I groaned and rolled over onto my back so I could look at the sky as I caught my breath. "Well, happy feeling's gone. What else did you want to show me today, Armin?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"9:12 A. /"Should I jump?" A scrawny Samoan guy yelled from the top of a very tall palm tree, pointing with one arm at another tree that stood almost ten feet away and was even taller than the one that he was currently occupying./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The crowd fell silent at his question before most started to yell 'no' while the rest stayed quiet. I just couldn't help myself. I wrapped my hands around my mouth as a makeshift megaphone and yelled "Yeeeeessss!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The Samoan's eyes widened, and I thought it was funny that I could see that from my seat 10 yards away, before he looked right at me and yelled at me, "Are you crazy?" and because we've already established that I'm a little piece of shit, I said yes again. Of course I didn't expect him to actually jump and he didn't. He only shook his head with a laugh and and quickly shimmied his way down the tree./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"There was a loud bang from the stage just a little ways off and everyone turned to look at what had made the sound. Another Samoan, far larger and much older than the young adult who had just climbed the tree, stood next to a drum with a mallet in his hands. "Thank you for watching our show. There will be another one in a few hours, so for now you can visit the other Polynesian tribes or enjoy the various cultural activities that we have available for public participation around the area. We have traditional tattooing, fire-starting, and spear-tossing. I will be available for questions here on the main stage until the fire dancers start their performance in just twenty minutes..." I could hear the man still talking over the speakers but as soon as I had heard the part about tattoos, I had grabbed Armin by the elbow and dragged him off in the direction that the signs hanging all over the place told me to go./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"10:07 A. /"All right sir, now you can say that you've gotten your tattoo done the right way, and even if it's not one of the traditional design that I usually do, I think I did a pretty damn fine job of it." I laughed a little at how the Samoan tattoo artist praised his own skills, knowing that he was doing it for just that kind of reaction. "Would you like to see it?" he asked while holding out a large hand mirror. I took the offered mirror eagerly and walked over to the full-length one that was propped up against on of the thick bamboo support beams in the man's hut. And all I could do was stare./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Covering almost my entire back was a pattern of two wings that crossed over each other, one black and one white./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""This is gorgeous. Armin, what do you think?" I looked back to see a scared look on Armin's face. "What's wrong?" My blond friend shook his head but I just furrowed my brow and walked over to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Armin looked away before speaking, "I just don't think that this was the best idea you've ever had. What is Mikasa going to say?" The thought had never crossed my mind. I knew that all of the colour had drained out of my face and suddenly, I was very afraid. My sister was a force to be reckoned with and not one to be taken lightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Shit."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"10:59 A. /"Why did you make me come alone? Not like you were all that much help to start with, but now I don't have anyone to back me up. What if Hanji turns out to be like, actually crazy or a mad scientist and she experiments on me?" Armin laughed at me over the phone before hanging up. I groaned before putting my phone back in my pocket and stepping up to the door of the beach house that I had managed to find just in time. It wasn't even a whole 3 metres away from the water so the porch deck was covered in a light layer of sand and the thick wooden poles that the house stood on were weathered from the salt and water that came up from the ocean. I let my hand stay frozen in front of the door for what felt like much longer than a minute but I managed to convince myself into making a fist. When my knuckles finally made contact with the door it took less than a second to open and deposit a screaming brunette right into my arms, effectively taking at least two years off of my life. "EREN YOU'RE HERE! AND YOU'RE ON TIME!" I was right, she was actually crazy. "What are we doing standing out here on the deck like this? Come inside." Hanji wrapped her arm around mine and pulled me through the open door behind her./p  
/div 


End file.
